Merah
by putu
Summary: Adachi dalam pusaran warna merah. Bocoran untuk akhir permainan. Mengandung sedikit Dojima/Adachi.


Merah

Merah menelannya. Ketika ia membuka, ketika ia menutup mata, warna merah menutupi pandangannya. Terkadang hitam menyeruak, ikut berputar dalam pusaran yang tidak pernah berakhir. Magatsu Inaba melingkupinya.

Sejak terjatuh ke dimensi ini Adachi tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Bahkan bisa dibilang ia tidak berpikir sama sekali. Kadang ia bisa mendengar dirinya sendiri berbicara kepada anak-anak yang ia lihat di sebuah layar TV. Anak-anak itu mendengar apa yang ia katakan, namun Adachi sendiri tidak mengerti makna kata-kata yang terucap dari mulutnya. Ia merasa seakan-akan ada orang lain yang berbicara melaluinya. Adachi merasa heran dan takut, tetapi hanya untuk sesaat. Sekejap kemudian ia tidak peduli lagi. Ia hanya menatap kosong pada layar-layar TV di depannya.

Di ruang tempat Adachi terduduk ada banyak sekali TV. Di tiap layarnya ditayangkan bermacam-macam hal. Anak-anak itu, keadaan di setiap sudut Magatsu Inaba, dan juga, ingatan-ingatan dari Adachi Tohru sendiri.

Ia melihat peristiwa ketika ia lulus sekolah, ketika ia masuk akademi kepolisian, ketika ia dipindahtugaskan ke Inaba. Semua kenangan yang ingin ia lupakan, hal-hal yang tidak berarti baginya, kecuali...

Di salah satu layar nampak Dojima memungunginya, menghadapi lagit yang memerah. Mata Adachi terpaku pada bayangan di balik kaca tersebut, sementara pikirannya mengulang kembali kejadian di waktu itu.

Ketika itu ia merasa mual setelah menyelidiki TKP pembunuhan Yamano Mayumi. Dojima yang melihat bahwa memarahi Adachi tidak membuatnya berhenti muntah, mengajaknya ke bantaran sungai samegawa untuk menenangkan diri. Dojima duduk di sebelahnya, menyalakan rokok dan menawarkan sebatang lagi untuk Adachi. Sang bawahan menggelengkan kepala, dan hanya duduk melamun menatap aliran sungai di hadapannya. Melihat bawahannya, Dojima menghembuskan nafas sekaligus asap rokok. "Sudah tenang?" ia bertanya. Adachi merasakan rasa peduli yang tulus dalam nada bicaranya. "yah, lumayan." Ia berbohong sambil tersenyum, merasa muak pada segalanya. Pada Mayumi. Pada dirinya sendiri. Pada dunia. Dengan perasaan pahit ia menggertakkan giginya.

Merasa penat, Dojima meregangkan badannya dan merebahkan kepala di atas rumput yang halus. Tiba-tiba Adachi berbicara. "Mengapa senja berwarna merah, ya?" tanpa sadar ia menanyakan hal yang melintas di kepalanya. "Hm?" Dojima bergumam menatapnya, tampak heran dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba bawahannya tersebut. Tetapi akhirnya ia menjawab juga, "Memang dari sananya begitu." lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke kilauan matahari di permukaan sungai.

Mendengar jawabannya Adachi tertawa kecil. "Pak Dojima nggak puitis." Entah mengapa , rasa muak yang baru saja memenuhi perutnya menghilang. Wajah Dojima tampak sedikit merengut mendengar komentar bawahannya. "Memang." Ia lalu bangkit berdiri. "Ayo. Mulai besok kita akan sibuk." Dojima berkata sambil mengulurkan tangan ke Adachi, membantunya berdiri. Adachi ingat betapa hangatnya tangan tersebut.

Adachi juga ingat betapa saat itu ia ingin mengakui segalanya ke Dojima, mengakui bahwa ia lah yang melempar Mayumi ke dalam TV. Namun Adachi juga ingat bahwa ia tidak pernah mempunyai cukup keberanian atau rasa bersalah untuk melakukannya.

Toh, pada akhirnya semua itu tidak berarti lagi. Ia ada di sini sekarang, di tengah pusaran aliran warna merah dan hitam, dikelilingi cahaya dari layar TV. Tidak ada lagi yang berarti baginya.

_Kecuali punggung itu_, sebuah suara dari pojok pikirannya berbisik. Sayangnya Adachi tidak memiliki waktu lama untuk mengenang masa lalu. Ia merasakan anak-anak itu mendekat, sangat dekat. Seketika TV-TV tersebut menghilang, dan yang tertinggal hanya ruang luas berlantai merah darah, tempat yang cocok untuk pembantaian.

"Bocah-bocah tolol." Ia berbisik. "Kalian tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan." Setelah itu ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Ketika ia tersadar oleh rasa sakit yang amat sangat, yang ia lihat hanyalah warna merah dari darah yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya.

Adachi terus menatap darah di telapak tangannya. Tiba-tiba ia merindukan kehangatan tangan atasannya. _Seandainya_... Adachi tidak bisa meneruskan berpikir, seakan kabut menutupi akalnya.

Di rumah sakit, Dojima menatap langit-langit di atas kepalanya dalam kegelapan. Ia memikirkan banyak hal, dan terutama memikirkan Adachi. Ia merasa kesal dan malu, merasa begitu bodoh tidak menyadari gelagat keanehan pada Adachi. Ia terus berpikir sampai akhirnya merasa lelah dan hampir saja tertidur ketika bayangan seseorang di sampingnya membuatnya membuka mata kembali. Dojima menengok ke arah bayangan yang terasa akrab baginya."Siapa?" setengah sadar Dojima bertanya. Bayangan itu tidak menjawab atau mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya mengulurkan tangannya. Dojima meraih tangan tersebut, dan seketika rasa dingin telapak tangan itu menyadarkannya.

"Adachi?" ia bertanya, terkejut. Tetapi dalam sekejap bayangan itu menghilang. Dojima pun duduk dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Tak ada siapapun selain dia. Ia menatap telapak tangannya. Rasa dingin masih membekas di sana. "Tohru..." ia berbisik. Ia tahu barusan Adachi yang memegang tangannya.

Merasakan pertanda buruk, Dojima menyesal tidak menggenggam tangan tersebut lebih erat.

Di Magatsu Inaba Adachi tersenyum. Dalam genangan darahnya sendiri ia tersenyum, memandangi tangannya, merasakan kehangatan di sana. Beberapa saat kemudian warna merah, entah merah darah atau merah senja, menutupi pandangannya, menenggelamkannya dalam pusaran tanpa dasar. Namun tidak sedetikpun Adachi berhenti tersenyum.


End file.
